


If Only

by memefucker69



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if things were different? Sei lives his life happily with his grandmother in the Old Resident’s District, unknowing that he has a younger brother yearning for his arrival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> sO SAD and yeah i wrote this on a whim yay~

The cheering roars could be heard from all over Aoyagi Street. Every islander of Midorijima knew what that meant, they’d become accustomed to it over the years. Even Rib fights weren’t as loud or as obnoxious, which was one of the reasons why Ribsters strayed from these gatherings. They held a long felt hatred for his new, hip game that was becoming popular. You fought with your mind, not your body, giving a sense of weakness. It was “cowardly”, as they put it.

Yet, it was becoming widely popular. To fight to your last breath, to give it your all, but come out unscathed, that was the real catch to this game—to Rhyme.

The crowd cheered and roared as the two players prepared themselves and waited. The match couldn’t officially begin until the overseer of the game appeared.

“Ah, excuse me…” mumbled a certain raven-haired male, inching his way through the crowd. People pushed against him, giving him mean stares, glances, and glares.

“I’m gonna be late for the last delivery at this rate,” he sighed, hugging the bag of spare parts to his chest as he leaned against a brick wall of a building in the alley. It was no use. The crowd was never going to let him through. He might as well wait it out. Sadly, there was no alternative route for this delivery. Hopefully, his boss wouldn’t get too upset, nor the customer.

『I believe you’ll have to wait until the match begins, Sei.』His bag shifted, and Sei glanced down to see his Allmate, Usui, poke its head out of the opening. His allmate was akin to a teddy bear, its fur a caramel color with a pastel teal ribbon wrapped around its neck. Usui was only a tad bigger than the length of his forearm, with a rather prominent voice that mocked his design.

Sei patted Usui’s head and looked up to the sky. “Yes, most likely,”

Then there was a flash of brightness before his eyes and Sei looked just above the crowd to see a gleam of light in the shape of a person.

An indescribable feeling of familiarity tugged at his heart and his eyes watered. It was as if he was staring at someone he knew very well, and they were finally meeting once more. Sei gave a whispered gasp as he felt the undeniably real feeling of someone stroking his cheek with a feathery touch. 

“S e i . . .”

And with that whisper, almost like a snap, it was gone. The light faded in a blink, and the crowd suddenly roared. A symbol formed over the crowd, a gleam of blue light, and from the feet up formed the “ruler” of Rhyme: Ren.

“Ren! Ren! Ren!” cheered the crowd as the humanoid figure stood over them. It was a man with pale skin and dark hair, clipped short and spiked towards the back of his head. A hat covered his eyes from view and a cloak covered his torso, along with tan pants and blue boots. Dark symbols were carved below his eyes, running down his cheeks.

『Let us begin. PLAYER and ROUTE 44 please begin preparations for the battle. 』A deep-toned voice escaped Ren and, with a wave of his hand, a screen appeared over his head, allowing the crowd to view the fight closely.

Sei bit his lip before gathering himself. “Let’s head out now, Usui.”

『Yes. 』  
\-----------------------

“Usui! Usui, where’d you go?! Come back, please!” Sei called, searching the alleyways and streets of Platinum Jail as he ran around, looking left and right. Why had Usui run off? They’d only been looking for parts to fix the bear when he’d suddenly took off out of the store. He couldn’t have gone far. His Allmate model wasn’t meant for quick running.

His feet stopped, his steps halted, as he heard some sort of movement from the alleyway to his right. Thinking it was Usui, Sei hurried in between the two buildings. The shadows casted over piles of trash, but within the garbage sat someone. 

At first glance, they resembled a doll, limbs limp, head hanging down, but upon closer inspection, this person was definitely alive. It was a boy, despite the long, electric blue hair he had, close to Sei’s age most likely. His outfit was as vibrant as his hair, but his skin was pale, as if he were sick.

“Excuse me…?” Sei whispered, taking a step towards the person.

A sudden movement startled him as the boy lifted his head, bright, piercing gold eyes boring into his own. His heart caught in his throat. He seemed familiar…but how? Sei figured he would remember someone with such shocking hair.

“S e i,”

The male’s lips moved only slightly, but his voice was piercing, burning right into Sei’s mind. 

“C o m e. H u r r y a n d d e s t r o y m e.” 

That voice rung in his ears, shocking him straight to his core. A sudden immense pain rung in his head, as if his brain was pounding against his skull, and Sei clenched his teeth, gripping the rim of his hat and tugging it down to his ears. His eyes were shut, closed tightly, urging the pain away.

Suddenly, there was a snap, like the separation of thread, and the pain went away. Opening his eyes, Sei found that the boy who was previously sitting on the ground was now gone, leaving now evidence of his presence at all. Was it an illusion? No, it was too real to be—but there was no explanation for a person to disappear so quickly. Though the pain in his head was immense, he would have sensed someone moving or at least heard him.

“But,” he murmured quietly, clenching his fists, “how did he know my name?”  
\--------------------

“Aoba…”

It was a weird sensation. Figuring out that this person, Toue’s “son”, was his brother and now he stood before him. Yet, this was an ugly twist of fate. Sei had lived a rather good life, but Aoba…Aoba had gotten the short end of the stick. He looked deadly ill. His skin pallid and his eyes were almost lifeless as they bore into Sei’s. 

Taking a step forward, he reached out towards his younger brother who sat in a chair, a single dark blue puppy in his lap, then a voice other than his own spoke.

“Nii-san, I’m going in you.”

Suddenly, the world went white and Sei opened his eyes to view himself in a pure white world, unsure of where this place started or ended. Turning around, he found Usui standing behind him. The entity that was now revealed to be part of himself standing tall with his many arms folded across his oddly feminine chest.

“Nii-san,”

Aoba’s voice spoke from behind him and Sei looked to see his brother, only he was completely white from head to toe. The only color being the black designs decorating his chest, arms, and legs. 

“Aoba? Why are you—“

“This is how we looked when we were born. You heard, didn’t you? We were lacking color when we were born.” His brother said with a slight smile. “Before you ask, I’m afraid my body’s too weak, so we’ll have to talk here.”

“I see,” Sei replied, looking down at his feet. Somehow, he knew how this conversation was going to end, and he feared it gravely.

“You know, don’t you? Why I called you here, why I helped you. It’s a bit selfish of me, but I wanted to see you succeed, Nii-san. I also want you, here and now, to destroy me before it’s too late.” Aoba said, his expression serious, pale sea green eyes narrowed.

“No, I can’t…”

“Nii-san.”

Biting his lip, Sei turned his head away. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t destroy his brother who had already lost everything. It wasn’t fair. Why couldn’t have he taken Aoba’s place? Why’d it have to be this way?

“Nii-san, please, I need you to, before I lose my mind and will to continue living. Once you destroy me, I’ll use the last of my life to destroy this tower. Please, this is the only thing I ask of you,” Aoba pleaded.

“…Alright. I’ll…destroy you, Aoba,” he whispered weakly, tears springing to his eyes. Closing his eyes, he focused and prepared himself. This was what Aoba wanted, truly. And as the only thing he could give to his younger brother, as horrible and devastating as it was, Sei would destroy him.

His coal black eyes snapped open, boring into Aoba’s own and something akin to electricity passed between them. And soon enough, Aoba’s form began to fade, and the truth sunk into Sei.

“Why,” he whispered, “I wanted us to escape and live…together.”

A laugh escaped Aoba, and he grinned. “That would be great, but it’s impossible, as you know and realize.”

A step and then another, and Aoba was in front of him, his lower half completely gone and his fingertips fading, as well as his arms.

“Nii-san, thank you…”

And he was gone.

Sei’s lip quivered and Usui stepped up to him with a reassuring glance.

“It’s what he wanted, Sei. It was for the better.”

“I know, I know, but…”

I just wish things had been different.


End file.
